thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Paxton (Book Character)
Emma Paxton's life was never easy, Nearly her whole life she was put in a foster home after foster home since she was five. Until one day she discovers she has a long lost twin sister, She finds her on facebook and discovers her name Sutton Mercer. Emma and Sutton plan to meet in Tuscan, Arizona, but when Emma gets there Sutton is no where to be found. Emma instead gets thrown into Sutton's life only to discover her long lost twin who she never got to meet is dead... Personality and Physical Apperence She is the identical twin of Sutton. Like Sutton, she has long wavy chestnut brown hair. She also has blue-green eyes depending on the light. She has an oval face, big pink lips, and according to book 3; a rail-thin body. History Emma had a hard life. She had been in foster care all her life, all because her mother abandoned her at age 5. All of a sudden, when she is in her new foster home, her foster brother, Travis, shows her a video of a girl being strangled. A girl who look just like her. That is when her foster mother, Clarice, kicks her out because she thinks the video is sickening, and she doesn't trust Emma. One day, when Emma goes to meet Sutton at the Sabino Canyon, she starts to get nervous when her sister doesn't show up. Someone comes up on her and Emma is instantly frightened. But she realizes that it was just Sutton's friend's. She considers that she could be Sutton for the party. There, she see's that her siter is very popular. She meets Sutton's boyfrined, Garrett, and her enemy, Nisha. Across the street, she meets Ethan Landry, a brooding mysterious boy. Emma develops a crush on him. When she had to much to drink, Charlotte offers to take her home. She thinks Sutton might've fallen asleep and it was a misunderstanding. She seen that Sutton lives in a surburb with huge stucco houses, and that she has a better lifestyle, and beds, than Emma. Emma goes up to Sutton's room and accidently falls asleep. She is awaken by A woman. Sutton's mother. She then realizes that Sutton didn't come back last night. She goes on Sutton's facebook page and realizes something. That Sutton could've ran away, hoping Emma could take her place. She then goes downstairs and tries to convince the family that she is not Sutton. But they don't believe her. Sutton's sister, Laurel, drives them to school since she can't figure out where Sutton's car was. Laurel gives "Sutton" a note that was on her windshield. The note said she had to keep on being Sutton and that she couldn't tell anyone or she'd be dead, too. She then realizes that every teacher doesn't expect Sutton to care about school. By the end of book one, Sutton's and Emma's birthday, she then knows she has to figure out who killed her sister. Once and for all, for Sutton's sake. In book 2, it is said that she told Ethan that she is Emma and he believes her. In the first book, Sutton thinks her death is by being strangled, by her best friends. When Emma tries to escape, the killer almost strangles her in the kitchen of Charlotte's house when she threw a sleepover party. She is now convinced that Sutton is dead. She and Ethan both try to figure out who the killer is and stick together, no matter what. In book two she learn that Sutton pulled a dangerously fatal prank; she pretended her car stalled and gave Gabriella Fiorello a seizure. After she figures this out, Emma is 100% concinced that The twitter twins killed Sutton. During a Homecoming Court planning, a light fixture almost crashed on Emma's head. Emma explains to Ethan that she thinks the one twin did it because Lili wanted to get her iphone just seconds before the light fell. After the Homecoming dance, the twins made a plan to wall Emma inside a cave for revenge. But soon Emma realizes that the twins wanted in so badly, that was a trick they pulled. Emma invites the twins to the club. At the ed of the book, she see's a figure in Sutton's room and realizes it is someone from Sutton's past. Thayer. In book 3, Emma's world as Sutton gets flipped upside down again when Thayer returns. It causes tension between her and Mads, and Laurel. Cause Thayer is Mads brother and Laurel always had a crush on Thayer, And both of them were hurt when Thayer went to Emma and not to one of them. Emma soon thinks Thayer may have something to do with Suttons death since Suttons car was found with blood on the hood. Which was revealed to be Thayers cause someone took Sutton's car and ran him over with it possibly moments before Sutton was killed. Laurel has the girls plan a Lying Game prank on Ethan to get back at Emma, since Laurel found out Emma and Ethan were secretly dating. Emma was able to make peace with Mads but Laurel wasent willing until Emma told Ethan the truth about the prank. Emma tells Ethan of the girls plan and Ethan throws her out of his house and leaves her in the rain. After Emma discovers Sutton was secretly dating Thayer behind Garrett's back she thinks Sutton said the wrong thing to Thayer which caused him to kill her. Emma realizes through Sutton's mom that they both had the same stars. The Sutton/Emma Star, The Mom Star, and The Dad Star. After Thayers released Emma realizes he didnt do it either but Sutton begins to think Laurel could of actually of done it. In the fourth book, Emma and Ethan start there first date at an exhibit for stars. Until Emma thiks of herself not being accepted into Sutton's family. She goes outside for some air where Ethan assures her this will be over one day Emma finds Laurel and Thayer eating at a mexican restraunt across the exhibit and Laurel see's her. Emma tells Ethan about Laurel not being at Nisha's the whole time the night Sutton was killed and that she brought Thayer to the hospital. Ethan tells her maybe Sutton was jelous of Laurel since hes the mercers biological daughter and that one in the library he saw Sutton crying into her genealogy book. and that Laurel and Sutton were jelouse of each other. Emma thinks Laurel wanted everything Sutton had and may of killed her to get it all. After Sutton and Laurel grandma visits for Teds birthday her grandmother isent a fan of Sutton that much. After Laurel threatens Emma not to say anything about her date with Thayer. After her and Nisha bond, the next day Emma and Mads and Char along with The Twitter Twins, and Laurel get framed for a prank done by The Devious Four at the front of the school. Emma tells the princaple that until she has prove she cant accuse them. The principal calls off the school dance and everyone thinks its her fault. Emma passes Laurel as the suspect of Sutton's killer but her worst nightmare was that Ted could of sone it. As payback for framing them, Emma and Sutton's freinds plan their own party at the school and pull two Lying Games on the Devious Four. Once the plan follows through, Emma feels herself kinda drawn to Thayer. The cops come and ruin the party. Emma flees to find a woman named Raven who she thinks is sleeping with Ted. It's really revealed that Raven is Becky and that she's Ted and Kristens first daughter they had when they were younger and that Becky had Emma and Sutton when she was young too. She never told her parents she had twins, and kept Emma for herself. Emma tells Thayer about Ted and see's Becky. Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Twin Category:Books Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Lying Game Members